Forget?
by mochan48
Summary: Kuroko melupakan sesuatu yang penting?


**Forget?**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Pairing : AkashixKuroko**

 **Story by : mochan48**

 **Genre : romance, OOC.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Just fanfiction!**

 **Untuk merayakan ulangtahun Akashi saya membuat cerita pendek, singkat, absurd dan gaje.**

 **Happy Birthday wkwwkwk - panggilan sayang dari saya hahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi- _kun_ "

Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun menoleh pada kekasihnya disamping. "Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko memasang wajah berfikir. Ia seakan mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" gumamnya yang tentu saja didengar oleh Akashi.

"Mungkin kau harus segera mengingatnya Kuroko" entah mengapa Akashi mengeluarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Dan sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Ia tidak peka.

Mereka berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok di kediaman Akashi, jadi Kuroko mengikuti Akashi ke rumahnya seperti sekarang. Biasanya Akashi akan dijemput dengan mobil keluarganya, namun kali ini ia menolak karena ingin menikmati waktunya lebih lama dengan pemuda berwajah polos disampingnya itu.

Ditengah jalan, Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk mampir ke _mini market_ terdekat. Entahlah apa yang dibeli Akashi, karena ketika itu Akashi langsung ke kasir dan menyuruh Kuroko untuk mencari camilan.

Setelah membeli camilan dan sesuatu yang Akashi butuhkan, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kediaman Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_. Kita mau langsung mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Kuroko setelah meletakkan tasnya.

"Mungkin kita harus istirahat sebentar. Kau pasti lelah kan? Sebentar, aku akan meminta seseorang membuatkan minum untuk kita" Akashi pun keluar kamar meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian disana.

Tak lama Akashi sudah kembali dengan membawa dua gelas minuman dingin.

"Akashi- _kun_. Lihat ini.. aku rasa rumus ini salah" Kuroko memperhatikan buku catatannya dengan serius.

"Coba kulihat" Akashi mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kuroko.

Akashi memperhatikan rumusan yang dicatat oleh Kuroko. Ia mengambil pensil di tasnya, lalu mencoret rumus itu dan menggantinya dengan rumus yang benar.

"Terimakasih Akashi- _kun_ " Kuroko mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Akashi lalu ia mulai mengerjakan ulang.

"Ya. Sama-sama"

Kuroko mendongak "Akashi- _kun_. Sekarang itu tanggal berapa ya?" tanyanya.

Akashi tersenyum. Akhirnya Kuroko mengingatnya. Akashi pun bersorak dalam hati.

"Sekarang tanggal dua puluh, Kuroko" ucapnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh. Aku lupa!"

"Apa yang kau lupakan Kuroko?" senyuman Akashi makin mengembang.

"Hari ini hamsterku akan melahirkan"

"Eh? Oh begitu" Akashi langsung lemas.

Jawaban Kuroko membuat dinding imajiner dalam benak Akashi runtuh. Ia tidak menyangka yang diingat oleh Kuroko malah hamsternya yang dibeli beberapa bulan lalu. Ia jadi ingin membuang peliharaan Kuroko itu ke selokan.

Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat serius. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus sebal karena Kuroko sepertinya memang melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Akashi sudah cukup bersabar menunggu Kuroko mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kuro-"

"Akashi- _kun_ " belum selesai Akashi memanggil nama Kuroko, anak itu sudah terlebih dulu memanggilnya. "Tadi aku membeli camilan. Ayo kita makan camilan tadi" Kuroko mengambil kantung plastik berisikan makanan yang ada didekatnya.

Akashi mengangguk. Ia melihat Kuroko mengeluarkan camilan apa saja dari kantung itu. Ada keripik, kue kering, pocky, dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Ia melihat bungkusan pocky dan mengambilnya. Ia pun membuka bungkusan itu dan berfikir sebentar.

"Kuroko" panggil si surai merah.

"Iya?"

"Bantu aku makan ini" ajak Akashi yang sudah memegang satu buah pocky ditangannya dan kini ia menggigit pocky itu.

"Itu memalukan Akashi- _kun_.. tapi baiklah"

Kuroko pun mendekat untuk memakan pocky dari sisi satunya. Mata mereka pun saling bertemu. Mereka saling menggigit ujung pocky itu dengan pelan dan santai. Tidak terburu-buru seakan menikmati _moment_ tersebut.

Jarak pun makin menipis. Semakin tipis. Kini bibir mereka sudah saling menempel. Hanya menempel. Tidak lebih. Wajah Kuroko memerah karena Akashi menatapnya dengan sangat intens dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu.

Bosan dengan keterdiaman itu, Akashi pun memakai lidahnya untuk mengambil sisa pocky yang masih tersangkut di bibir Kuroko. Jarak mereka pun sudah terputus. Tidak terlalu dekat seperti tadi.

Kuroko berniat untuk mengambil minum. Namun, Akashi menariknya hingga kini Kuroko berada di atas pangkuan si tuan muda itu.

" _Naa_.. kau tsudah ingat apa yang kau lupakan?" Akashi menatap lurus pemuda dipangkuannya itu.

Kuroko diam. Ia kembali berfikir. Memang benar sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tapi apa? Ia benar-benar lupa. Tapi, tunggu..

Wajah Kuroko panik "Akashi- _kun_. Sekarang bulan apa?" tanyanya.

"Desember, Tetsuya" jawab Akashi dengan memanggil nama kecil Kuroko.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Dia ingat sekarang. Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember dan itu adalah ulang tahun Akashi. Ia menatap Akashi yang tersenyum kesal. Sepertinya ia membuaut kekasihnya itu kesal sehingga Akashi membuat raut wajah seperti sekarang ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_ " ucap Kuroko dengan raut wajah bersalah. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hanya itu Tetsuya?" dari nadanya terdengar seperti menuntut.

"Eh.. aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Aku lupa maafkan aku Akashi- _kun_ " Kuroko menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Kuroko jadi ingat jika sejak pagi Akashi sudah memberikan kode padanya. Namun dengan tingkat peka yang minim, Kuroko pun tidak menyadarinya. Ah Kuroko merasa menjadi orang bodoh disini. Ia pun berfikir keras. Apa kira-kira yang harus ia hadiahkan pada Akashi disaat waktunya mepet seperti ini?

"Hahaha sudahlah Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku tidak tega melihat wajah bersalahmu itu" Akashi tertawa renyah sambil memeluk Kuroko. "Begini saja sudah cukup" ia mendekap tubuh mungil pemuda dipangkuannya.

"Maaf Akashi- _kun_ "

"Sudahlah.." Akashi memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma pada ceruk leher Kuroko. Aromanya menenangkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Akashi- _kun_?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau kau terus berada disisiku. Selamanya, Tetsuya" ia menatap Kuroko dengan serius.

"Ya. Akan kulakukan untukmu Sei- _kun_ "

Cup

Bukan Akashi yang mengecup bibir Kuroko. Tapi Kurokolah yang mengecup bibir Akashi duluan. Si surai merah pun terkejut, karena selama ini Kuroko tidak akan memulai duluan. Dan sekarang Kurokolah yang menciumnya.

"Kau mulai nakal ya Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun"

"Kau menciumku duluan sayang" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu.

"Itu.. tadi.." Kuroko kehilangan kata-kata.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya"

Cup

Bibir Akashi membungkam bibir Kuroko yang sedang kebingungan mencari kalimat. Dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam _moment_ mereka. Untuk malam ini Akashi ingin menikmati _moment_ nya bersama dengan Kurokonya itu.

 _'Happy Birthday Akashi-kun'_

 **End.**


End file.
